


call it a hunch

by opalescent_disaster



Series: first, she leaves you alone. second, you break all her rules. [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Kink, i have sinned, like it's not brutal lmao, more sin than originally intended, of course shaw has to play doctor after, oh well, root realizes she totally has a pain/biting kink, shaw hiding from her problems, shaw is very turned on and very interested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescent_disaster/pseuds/opalescent_disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're attracted to me in a way I don't... /can't/ understand." (Root breaks into Shaw's apartment after 2 days of radio silence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	call it a hunch

"Too late, Sameen." The voice echoes through her ears, and realization sets in. Shaw lowers the phone from her ear, _slowly_ , as she turns around, _slowly_ , towards the doorway, where, _of course_ , Root is standing, smirking.

"Root, what the fuck." Shaw sighs. Her plan for their... _whatever the fuck_ _they were doing_ definitely did not involve Root showing up at her apartment.

"You haven't been answering any of John or Harold's calls, they were starting to worry. I felt it was only necessary for me to check up on you." Her tone is the way all of her greetings directed at Shaw are, complete with a smug look and raised eyebrows.

Shaw doesn't say anything.

"Considering you all but dropped off the grid right after... well... _you know_." The event in question was their last hookup, 3 days ago. Shaw had unknowingly fallen asleep in Root's arms, who fell asleep soon after. When Root woke up, alone, to the sound of her phone ringing, it was John, seeing if she knew where Shaw was and why she wasn't answering their calls. Root lied, and said she didn't.

Shaw did what she always did when something was distressing her; retreated to her apartment and refused to talk to any of them, choosing to just be alone for a while. Usually it would resolve itself in a few hours. Two days later, when _even_ The Machine started to worry, was when Root decided to come after her.

"I missed you." It's sincere. Shaw doesn't want to recognize that, but the words process in her brain and she hears the desperation in Root's voice. She can't help but feel some sort of sorrow (in a way) for her, since she knows she'll never understand the way Root feels about her, or reciprocate those feelings. "And I get that you're scared because you don't know what'll happen. I know you. I know you'll never want to do things like hold my hand, or go," she cuts her off before she can go any further.

"Root, please, _don't_." Shaw manages to get out, struck by Root's sudden display of affection.

"Just give me this _one_ thing, Shaw. Everything's shit, and I want one good memory in case we don't make it through this. Let me stay with you tonight."

She doesn't respond, but simply crosses the room to grab Root's hand, almost gently, pulling her into her bedroom and tossing her nonchalantly on top of the pile of blankets. "That's not quite exactly what I was implying, but I'll take it." In truth, Root just wanted to camp out on her couch or something, and make sure she was taking care of herself.

"I told you, Root. You don't get to decide." Shaw says plainly, shrugging off her jacket.

Root silently thanks who-or-what-ever is looking out for her tonight as Shaw pulls her button-down apart, a precise art. Unlike the last time she'd been dressed formally, she doesn't rip it, "Oh, so _now_ you care for my clothes?"

Shaw shrugs, "You look hot in it."

"I look hot without it too, Sweetie." Shaw ignores yet another careless flirty comment as Root shrugs the shirt to the side. If she even had a penny for every time Root said shit like that, she'd be richer than Harold.

Root reaches out and pulls Shaw's tank top over her head, slowly, feeling her way up her body as she does so. She tosses the shirt to the side and flips Shaw around, pinning her down on her bed, grinning.

"What happened to your rules, Shaw?" she teases, tracing circles and lines on her abdomen, mesmerized by how toned she is, keeping her hands _just far enough_ away from where Shaw wants them.

"Like you were following them anyway," Shaw breathes, muscles tensing as she feels need build up in her body. Shaw grabs her free hand (the one still tracing down her stomach) and pulls it forcefully onto her chest. The gesture, meant to be purely sexual, is transformed by the fact that Root can feel her heartbeat through the fabric, reminding her that, _yes_ , she's here. Root freezes, and looks down at her, worried eyes.

"What?" Shaw pants, Root's hand not moving from her breast.

"I... I don't know," Root stutters, her usual confidence gone. A beat, "You let me break your rules."

"I _did_ ," Shaw admits, "I don't know why."

Root moves her hand to Shaw's face, finger trailing her jawline, "Couldn't tell you."

"Then _get on with it_ ," Shaw smirks, she can't help it. Root moves her hand to her stomach again, resigned to tracing constellations.

Root smiles, not making one of her usual coy remarks as she continues to deny Shaw what she wants. "So, you never answered my question."

"Which is?" Shaw's tone has changed from slightly amused to slightly annoyed. She knows the kind of game Root is playing and has no intention of playing along.

"What's got you so bothered?"

She hesitates, trying to formulate a lie in her head, but she knows it won't get by Root anyways, " _You_."

" _Hot_ and bothered?" Root's hand dips under the waistband of her sweatpants ever so slightly, just enough to send a shiver up her spine.

Shaw pretends to ignore what Root just said _and_ did. Maybe, if she just plays along, she'll give it to her. "Just... this whole deal."

"And what about it?"

Shaw takes a deep breath, "I almost went on a rampage when you got shot last time," she sighs, gesturing to her shoulder (it was always her _fucking_ shoulder), and the wound from last week, "Had just finished stitching you up. You were out cold. Was just about ready to drop everything and find the bastard and torture him. John had to hold me back until I calmed down. It was a few hours later when I started thinking about... why I did that."

Root chuckles, "How sweet of you. So why _did_ you?"

"I don't know. All I know is _every_ time I see you now, I want to rip your clothes off." Unspoken; I want your lips on mine. I want your hands on me. I want to hear you say my name.

Root acknowledges, but doesn't mention, the fact that wanting to fuck her (because she's _hot_ ) and avenge those who hurt her (because she... _cares_?) are completely different things which are not related in any way.

"I respect your restraint. I'm sure Harry would find that _quite_ disturbing." Her hands continue to roam Shaw's petite frame, her breathing picking up slightly. She's obviously trying to hide (without success) the fact that she is extremely turned on, and can't keep the ploy up for much longer.

Shaw rolls her eyes, "Okay. look. I can't give you what you want. You  _know_ that." 

"I know, Sameen."

"And you _still_ want to do this?" Shaw furrows her brows, confused at the thought of Root being okay with that.

"I can't help the fact that I'm attracted to you."

"That's just it, Root. You're attracted to me in a way I don't... _fuck_..." Shaw curses as Root runs her hands up over her chest and back down, " _can't_ understand."

"Humor me," Shaw stays silent, because she knows that if she says anything, her needs will take over, "That's all I'm asking, Shaw."

"Fine. We can keep... _whatever this is_... up, but that's it. You can't go out of your way for me. Nothing's different."

"Does that mean I can touch you now?" Root smiles.

"Technically you are already," Shaw says, referring to Root's hand which is still dancing on her skin, "but _please_. I'll deck you if you don't."

Root leans in to whisper in her ear, "Good," and bites her earlobe, hard enough to leave a mark.

" _Fuck_ ," Shaw hisses, not expecting her to get right to it, or in such a manner, but glad, all the same.

"You _liked_ that, didn't you," Root smiles, a smile she recognizes, but one she's only seen once before; their first hookup, when she accidentally bit her lip.

"And you liked it when I made your lip bleed, _didn't you_ ," Shaw darts back in the same mocking tone, realization flooding over her mind, repeating that moment in her head.

"A little," she shrugs, and moves her hands down to the edge of her sweatpants again, "Take these off." Shaw eagerly complies, and Root moves back to straddle her again. She watches as she, unbearably slowly, undoes the button and zipper on her jeans.

"Fuck's sake, Root," Shaw groans, urging her to hurry up.

" _Patience_ , Sameen," she laughs, and slows her pace even more.

"Take your pants off, or I'm leaving."

Root quips back without a hitch, "This is your apartment." Shaw glares at her, and flips her over, reaching out to take them off herself. Root pouts, "Pushy," but lets her. Shaw pauses, simply taking a moment to just look at her. "What?" Root's eyes meet hers, taking her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Nothing." she brushes it off, and leans down to kiss Root, lingering for a second to appreciate how soft her mouth is, before she captures her lower lip between her teeth, just hard enough to make Root wince and moan at the same time. The sound and its vibrations course through Shaw's body, and make her stomach do flips, the good kind, the kind with origins elsewhere...

" _God_ , Shaw," Root whines when she pulls away, and brings a hand up to her face, massaging her lip. Her hands are doing all of the thinking for her now, bringing both down to her breasts, feeling the curves of her body through her bra. "Wait, _wait_ , no." The words tumble out in a mess. This stops her dead in her tracks, worrying Shaw that she's done something wrong, until Root's smile returns, "Do that again."

A genuine grin emerges on Shaw's face, and just seeing that makes Root want her so much more. Shaw turns her focus to her again, dragging her teeth across her lip, and leaving tiny bite marks.

" _Sameen_ ," she drags out her name, muffled against her mouth.

Shaw knows what she means, and obliges, going back to the same spot as a few minutes ago, and biting down, harder, but still restrained, still not enough to break the skin, before quickly moving her focus to Root's neck. The throbbing of her lip combined with her lips on her neck are slowly driving Root crazy, and all she knows is that she wants more.

Root's hands pull her face back up to look her in the eyes, "No, Shaw. I want you to hurt me." It's a soft whisper, but confident and snarky as ever. "Make me bleed, I don't care what you do, just  _do it_." If pain was a thing she was going to experience on the regular, she might as well enjoy some aspects of it.

Shaw gives her a funny look, still breathing heavily and wanting more, "You want a... safe word... or _something_?" She almost rolls her eyes at the fact that she just said that (She holds it back, knowing she'd never hear the end of it).

 _"I trust you_." she says, like it's no big deal that she just told a former secret government agent with a military background to hurt her however she pleases. Shaw's thoughts are racing, knowing that Root trusts her so much that she wants this with nothing holding them back. It's _definitely_ a big deal. Even with the ambiguity of Root's demands, all Shaw wants to do now is simple stuff, tie her hands back, maybe make her lip bleed again, bite her a little. She climbs off of her and runs off into the kitchen, "Where are you--" her question is answered before she can even finish it; Shaw returns with zipties. She wastes no time binding Root's wrists to the metal rungs of the bed, "Someone was prepared," Root chirps.

"Call it a hunch." Shaw pushes Root's hair behind her ear and off to one side, leaning in to mark her neck, one hand cradling her head, the other fiddling with the hem of her underwear.

"Fuck, _shit_ ," Root rambles off a list of expletives in response to both spots Shaw is focusing her attention on. She so desperately wants her; her hands strain against the zipties, rubbing her wrists raw, but she doesn't mind.

Root grips the bars she's tied to, and lets out a small moan as Shaw (finally) dips a hand into her underwear, kissing and nipping, leaving marks along her jawline as she does. Shaw's next move makes Root's eyes well up; biting her neck hard enough to draw a bit of blood, while ( _finally)_ sliding her fingers inside her. It doesn't take long for Root to finish, arching her back as Shaw crooks her fingers and bites down on her earlobe (payback for earlier); moving her lips back to hers, _gently_ , as she settles.

She can barely keep her thoughts in check, still breathing heavily, coming down from the biggest high she's ever experienced. When her thoughts clear, her mind registers the fact that her hands are free, and Shaw's gone somewhere. When she returns mere seconds later, she presses something soft, cool, and stinging to her neck. Root instinctively flinches away, but Shaw tips her head back to look at her, "I'm just cleaning this," she says in response, and Root relaxes.

" _Oh_." A second later, "Thanks."

Shaw purses her lips when she notices Root's wrists are scraped up, reaches for the ointment, and starts to carefully wrap them with bandages, "Didn't mean that," she mumbles to herself, but, of course, Root hears it, she always hears everything (Even if it's not physically. Damn Machine).

"I'm not complaining," Root smiles.

Of course she liked it. This is the woman who tried to torture her with an iron during their first encounter (Come to think of it, Shaw _wouldn't_ mind if that happened again. She had always secretly wondered what it would've felt like). Of course she'd be into kinky shit like that. Shaw absentmindedly runs her thumb over the healing stitches around Root's shoulder, looking in some sort of wonder for a moment. Root makes eye contact, and Shaw drops her hand to her side.

"You know the protocol by now," Shaw remarks as she puts the first aid kit away.

"I've told you once and I will again; I love it when you play doctor, Sameen."

Shaw cleans up in the bathroom, putting the bandages and such away, redoing her ponytail, and putting on a tank top and shorts. She comes back into the bedroom, finding Root asleep, sprawled out on her bed, entangled in the sheets, sleeping peacefully.

Shaw sleeps on the couch. _She's_ the one who wakes up alone this time.

**Author's Note:**

> crawls into a dumpster
> 
> so i THINK there will be one more part to this (not including the one currently up, it'll be inbetween these two). i'm not sure though. if y'all want it. i'd like to do a 1st person with shaw, get into her head... though i assume that would be difficult for what i want to describe.
> 
> in other news this is the longest consecutive thing i have ever written and its shameless fucking smut go me


End file.
